Bobtropica Penguin
Bobtropica Penguin, or Bobtropica's Penguin, Bobtropica the Penguin, ????????? ??????? and Bobpenguin is a very unknown and suspicious penguin living in Bobtropica. He is rumored to be the Guardian of Bobtropica, as he lives there himself. He is known to always carry several buckets of water if anybody saw him. A few quest-doers have replied that he was black, and is quite shadowy. He could be a ninja due to that very comment. Another penguin, whom finished Superpenguin's Quest said he saw a pile of bricks, and after few seconds Bobtropica Penguin came out from behind. Another believe is that is his own accodomation. He is known that he is in disguise as the ticketer for entering quests. Only on 25 January 2008, he was seen as Counter No. 1 after noticing his two trademark points: Shadowy Black and Suspicious at some times. Background There is no known history of this character. But only someone told the story. It is unknown if it's genuine and pure. ---- It was on a sunny day, June 17 1973. During the times when Colonial Antarctica ruled the land. Bobtropica was not found then, and he was born in the Antarctic Peninsula of that time. No suggestion of his parents or family, but they were all there. He grew up very fast. He became 9 and started to adventure out to further places. Moring Version, he saw was quite unusual. I mean, how could he think about it being a country? Well... it was quite far. But he took an old plane, most probably the arrived DC9, and went there. He thought that he should find a place. At the age of 11, only two quests were released. Doing them was fun, and he wanted more. However, no other quest was produced then. As it was already 1984, a decade before the worst year of our lives. He really wanted to place quests inside the new founded island. ---- During his early adult years, his parents had moved further down to the capital of the state, Shiverpool. He bought an old and slow computer, which back then belonged to Grape Computers Inc.. As there was no Internet during those days, he made a document, about the future. It later became retold by Aunt Arctic and Laua Auza, and published as "Notes from the mysterious penguin". It became a hit It was already his 20s, and he could not stand it no longer. He set off to find an island, with a boat unknown. It was such a harsh trip, that belongings, his only computer and a large portrait painted by Spy Guy Pers, which does not look like the one on the new Spy Guy Island's Flag, and was exactly the same, dropped to the sea. It was during a massive storm. ---- The boat later, on 26 May 1995, collapsed. He swam to an island's shore in the freezing waters (which penguins like), and settled down. He later officialy founded the island on 27 May 1995, and got annexed to the Antarctic Peninsula on 2002. His parents, with many other penguins, went there two years later and they lived happily, ever, after. The end. Involvement He is the suspicious penguin in Bobtropica, with his trademark colour, shadowy black and suspicious looks all around. He is thought of to be the founder (as above), but no real facts has been made. Trivia *He is once seen with a puffle. This puffle was said to be his, and is in red colour. *He hates cats. *He is arguing with the South Pole Council, in disguise as another penguin, to approve Bobtropica to have the Antarctic Express line. He was later found out to be him when he left and took off the disguise. See also * Bobtropica Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Creatures